heroes_hubfandomcom-20200213-history
Psycho Soldier
Psycho Soldier (Or "Sword" as he's called by the Crazy Horse Gang) is a lunatic of an earth pony residing in the depths of the Everfree Forest. Formerly a member of the Royal Guard in Canterlot, he presently fends for himself in the wild and hunts monsters. Physical Appearance Psycho Soldier has a very strong physical build, being both taller and bulkier than a typical earth pony. His bright, vibrant crimson coat fails to show any bloodstains that may otherwise cover him. His wild, spiky mane is an acidic green, and it hasn't been cut in so long that his tail spills out onto the ground. His eyes are a deep, clouded purple, betraying nothing about the mind behind them. A small assortment of weapons is kept in the saddlebag on his back. His cutie mark, a sword clashing against a fang, represents his talent for combat—specifically, fighting against monsters. Weapons/Abilities Psycho Soldier is exceptional at combat, armed and unarmed. He moves with a surprising swiftness, and although unarmored, seems to ignore pain completely. His makeshift weaponry includes a pair of horseshoes, crafted out of wood, covered in wooden spikes on the bottom. He typically wears these on his front two hooves, and jams them into foes as he fights them. He also carries a small blade made of stone, gripped by the teeth and swung by tilts of the neck. Given their nature, they are susceptible to breaking, but Psycho can easily build more from his surroundings. Personality After extended periods in the wild, Psycho Soldier has become something of an animal himself. Sharing in their paranoia, he has a tendency to attack any living creature that is not himself, and never goes anywhere without his makeshift weapons. With many years without companionship, he finds other people something foreign, and cannot recall if he desires it or not. He thinks in a bit of a primal form; anything to further his own survival. Backstory Psycho Soldier was born into a lower-class family of earth ponies in the midst of Manehatten. His parents always displayed a desire to send him to high education, but he himself saw the military as his one and only interest, and already was instigating fights at school to "train." His parents, misinterpreting this as an act of rebellion, sent him away to live with part of the extended family in Ponyville, where he would learn his discipline the old-fashioned way. He was about to take that anticipated heat at school from a couple of bullies that had cornered him and Topsy Turvy (Then a stranger to him), when Perfect Balance leaped in front of them and fought them off. Psycho had never seen anyone fight quite like he had, let alone himself, so he was quick to strike up a friendship with the stranger. Even if they didn't see eye-to-eye on everything, social rejects had to stick together, right? After finishing his education—mostly on subjects he cared not about—Psycho Soldier hastily went to sign up for the Equestrian Royal Guard. He made a decent name for himself, but was eventually discharged, as he was too hostile towards visitors. Taking this as a sign of his own failure, he cut himself off from civilization, and retreated to the depths of the Everfree Forest. There, he regressed into a primal form of fending for himself and aggressively hunting the monsters that haunt there. Initially, his goal was to return to Celestia and request a position in the Equestrian military, but he may have lost sight of that goal by now. Trivia/External Links Trivia Origin Psycho Soldier was honestly somewhat uninspired; I cannot remember what prompted his creation at all. Category:Male Category:Team Dean: The One-Man Army Category:My Little Pony Characters